justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
HandClap
|artist = |year = 2016 |dlc = March 23, 2017 (JDU)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsvQJcDJG3k |dg = / / |mode = Trio |nogm = 3 |mc = |pc = / / to / / |gc = / / to / / |choreo = Cain Kitsais Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BRLX-cTByLA/ |perf = Julien Durand (P1) Céline Baron (P2) Kenj'y Keass (P3) |nowc = HandClap }} "HandClap" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man who is wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt as well as blue jeans, cyan sneakers, a red violet top hat, a red necklace, and sunglasses. P2 P2 is a woman who is wearing a checkered red violet half-button up with a red vest with orange accents as well as blue denim shorts and black boots. She also wears sunglasses and her hair is tied in a long ponytail. P3 P3 is a man who is wearing a blue shirt with a checkered button-up as well as cyan jeans, red violet and black shoes, a yellow beanie, and sunglasses. During the pre-chorus, every orange/yellow element the dancers' have turns purple, the red violet elements turn red, the blue elements turn navy blue, and the cyan elements turn into a darker shade. HandClap Coach 1.png|P1 HandClap Coach 2.png|P2 HandClap Coach 3.png|P3 Background The background appears to be in a dance club with speakers in the back and lights along the dance floor. The background changes throughout the verses, pre-chorus, and chorus. The background animates closely to the song. Gold Moves There is 3 Gold Moves in this routine, including one gold move which is a Wave Gold Move: Gold Move 1 and 2: *'P1/P3:' Put your arms down. *'P2:' Put your arms up. Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Move your arms right then left like a robot. *'P2:' Touch shoulders each rapidly. *'P3:' Wave your arms side to side. This is done in the following order: P2, P3, P1. HandClapGM1.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 Handclap gm.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game HandClapGM2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) HandClapGM3.png|Gold Move 3 (P3) HandClapGM4.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) HandClap_GM3_P2.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game HandClap_GM3_P3.gif|Gold Move 3 (P3) in-game HandClap_GM3_P1.gif|Gold Move 3 (P1) in-game Trivia * HandClap was revealed on the same day that How Deep Is Your Love was released on the Nintendo Switch. * The routine for HandClap was first shown in the Just Dance 2017 Nintendo Switch trailer just minutes before its preview was uploaded on YouTube. The song was also used as the backing track in the trailer.https://youtu.be/a9LEIBzF1-0?t=75 * During the Gold Move part, the checkered shirts that the dancers wear turn red and look like the shirts worn in Wake Me Up and Us Under The Sunshine. * Sex '' is censored.https://youtu.be/MsvQJcDJG3k?t=14 * A total of 6 lines in the lyrics were mistakenly lowercase upon initial release. * When Gold Move 3 is played in P2, she does a move from Born This Way. * P1 wears the similar sort of shirt around him from ''Rock N Roll ''and P3 of the Classic routine of ''Watch Me (Whip / Nae Nae). Gallery HandClap Cover Generic.png|''HandClap'' Handclap jd2017 menu.png|''HandClap'' on the menu (2017) HandClapP2Ava.png|Avatar 3Cscreencapture-14837240360.png|Coach selection Handclap thumb.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail HandClapCoach1.png|P1 Videos Fitz and the Tantrums - HandClap Official Video HandClap - Just Dance 2016 HandClap - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation ru:HandClap Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Céline Baron Category:Julien Durand Category:Kenj'y Keass